toi et moi
by Jalie
Summary: On s'aime c'est tout... En secret, mais on s'aime...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction : **

Tout a commencer au tout début… En première année. Mon nom a moi, c'est Fay Dupignson et je suis une sang mêlé lui, c'est Sirius Black sang pur bien évidement mais ça, vous le savez déjà parce que c'est le tombeur de l'école… Il change de petite amie toutes les semaines… On dit qu'il n'est jamais tomber amoureux mais détrompez-vous. Il m'aime, je le sais c'est tout.

On c'est rencontrer dans le train lors de ma première année… Lui, il était en deuxième année mais je le connaissait déjà, de réputation évidement…

Laissez-moi vous rencontrer notre amour…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : **

Notre amour a toujours été compliqué, à la limite de l'impossible… Lui, il avait sa _réputation _et moi la mienne… Il tenait à garder son image de playboy…

Les gens ont toujours pensé que les maraudeurs se contrefichaient de l'opinion de la population de poudlard mais détrompez vous, l'image qu'ils projètent est calculé et préparer à la limite de l'impossible. Donc comme je vous disais, Sirius n'a jamais vraiment voulut s'engager, ni avec moi, ni avec personne d'autre… _Jamais…_

Il est toujours libre comme l'air, et il le sera toujours, il déteste être _emmuré _ou avoir des limites…

Mais revenons à nos moutons, je l'ai rencontré dans le train, lors de ma première journée à poudlard… J'était déjà terrifié à l'idée de ce qui m'attendais mais je n'avais rien vue…

Ce jour là, je suis arrivé et le train s'apprêtait à partir… Bien sûr, en arrivant les places était toutes déjà prises sauf dans un compartiment où il n'y avait que quatre personnes mais personne osait entrer toutefois, je ne l'avais pas remarquer.

Quand je suis entrée, je _l'_ai vue. Grand, majestueux, avec des yeux pétillants de malice…

J'entrai et dit :

-euh… désolémaisiln'yaplusdeplacedanslesautrecompartiments…….

L'un d'eux me répondit (j'appris plus tard qu'il s'appelait Rémus):

- Tu es en première année?

- oui…

- Entre, reste pas là, me dit Sirius, si non les groopies gloussantes vont attaquer! Continua-t-il une mine faussement horrifiée au visage…

Ils partirent d'un fous rire au quel je ne pu participer car je ne comprenait pas la blague… Je la compris que plus tard lorsque Rémus m'expliqua que Sirius et un dénommé James avec beaucoup de succès avec la gente féminine de l'école…

Le trajet continua comme ça entre les blagues de Sirius et James et les explications de Rémus…

J'aimais de plus en plus Sirius… Je le trouvais drôle, intelligent et gentil…

Mais j'aurai de la compétition pour atteindre son cœur… Je le savais…


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA :** Fay est maintenant en 5c année et les maraudeurs sont en 6 e année… Fay et sirius sortent ensemble en secret…

**Chapitre 2 :**

-Siriusssss! M'écriai-je d'un ton rajeur.

-oui mon cœur? Me dit il avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Je peux accepter que tu te tappe des pouffiasses pour soit disant _garder ta réputation_ mais merde! Arrange toi pour qu'il n'y ai pas de trace de leur passage dans ton lit! Avec dégoût, je pris le bout de ma baguette et j'enlevai une petite culotte des draps de mon amant…

Eh oui, sa fait maintenant deux ans que j'accepte _ça_. Deux ans que je le sais en train de coucher avec d'autre fille quand il n'est pas avec moi… Deux ans qu'on sort ensemble en cachette… Mais le problème c'est que maintenant j'en souffre… Je sais qu'il m'aime parce que si non j'aurais été _une fille d'un soir_… Mais pourquoi continue-t-il de faire ça? Je fus interrompus dans ma rêverie lorsqu'il lança :

arggg quel conne… Je lui avais dit de la reprendre mais elle était complètement saoule…

Sirius mon amour, tu pense pas qu'il serais peut être temps d'arrêter de se cacher?

Ça faisait au moins 15 fois que je lui posait la question depuis la rentrée et comme les 14 dernière fois, il ne me répondit pas et m'installait sur son lit pour me faire oublier mes tourments…

Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se retourna vers moi, rougissant, et me dit :

euh, Fay? Et bien euh… Tu vois j'ai comme euh…

Je complétai : rendez vous avec une autre pétasse…

Il baissa le regard, honteux… J'étouffai un sanglot de peine et misère et lui dit :

Vas y… C'était dans le pacte.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

Il ne l'a vit pas parce qu'il s'était retourner pour fouiller sa valise à la recherche de vêtement potable pour son rendez-vous… Il s'apprêta à me dire quelque chose mais je le devançai…

Je serai partie dans 15 minutes.

Il referme sa bouche, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément comme pour me prouver que c'est moi qu'il aimait… Mais dès qu'il fut parti je pleurai sur mon sort… 15 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans mon dortoir en train d'essayer de me changer les idées…

Vers minuit, lorsque je m'apprêtais à enfin m'endormir, trois petits coups furent fébrilement cogné à ma porte… Je ne portais que des sous-vêtements mais comme je savais que c'était _lui, _je m'en contrefichais… J'ouvris, il était la… Il me pris dans ses bras et huma mes cheveux.

Mhhh fit-il d'aise…

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Chuchotai-je.à

Je m'ennuyais de ton parfum…

J'arrive…

Je pris mes vêtement du lendemain et le suivit dans son dortoir…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre trois : **

_Plus tôt dans la soirée :_

James et Sirius était assis dans la salle commune des Griffondor et discutait.

Mec, tu devrais lui dit tu sais… Elle a probablement l'impression de n'être qu'une _fuck friend _pour toi… Pourtant, tu l'aimes quasiment plus que moi j'aime Lily.

C'est impossible ça dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Je suis sérieux patmol…

Je sais je sais… Mai je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

Elle souffre énormément quand tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle a les yeux tout bouffi et même mes pitreries ne lui arrache pas un sourire… Et Lily va devenir jalouse si je passe plus de temps avec une autre…

Rêve toujours Cornedru…

Sir, arrête te détourner le sujet… Je suis sérieux…

C'est nouveau ça!

SIR!

Ok ok! Dit-il exaspéré…

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Je sais pas… Tu crois que je devrais lui dire? Et si ma mère l'apprend?

Qui lui dirais?

OK tu as raison!

Vas la voir!

Mais…

POULE MOUILLÉE

Ok ok!

Et il partie rejoindre sa belle…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre quatre :**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et senti sa présence tout près de moi. Je tournai ma tête pour le regarder mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait déjà les yeux ouverts et qu'il me fixait intensément. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée, il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément avant même d'avoir dit quelque chose. Il me dit ensuite :

Bonjour mon amour…

Hello lui dis-je les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

On est samedi ajouta-t-il…

Et?

Tu veux faire quelque chose?

Tu n'as pas rendez-vous? Lui dis-je boudeuse…

J'ai annulé, juste pour toi. Me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras musclés.

Wow qu'on amène le champagne! Sirius a annulé une séance de baise avec une poufiasse pour être avec sa petite amie. Lui dis-je sarcastiquement…

Ne rigole pas… Je suis sérieux, je veux passer la journée et la _soirée _avec toi.

Qu'est ce qui me vaut cette magnifique honneur?

J'ai réfléchit. Me dit il en baisant les yeux…

J'arrêtai tout de suite mes sarcasmes… Il avait l'air serieux.

Il me colla un peu plus a lui. Et ajouta :

Je suis un salop.

Non… Couinai-je.

Oui je le sais parfaitement. Tu es une fille en or et je n'en profite pas comme il se doit…

Sirius, je t'aime, tu le sais hen?

Un voile de panique passa dans ses yeux. Rapidement échanger contre un regard de profonde tendresse…

Moi aussi je t'aime Fay (C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait) mais je t'aime mal…

Pourquoi alors? Lui demandai-je perplexe.

Parce que j'ai peur.

De perdre ta réputation?

Non, ça c'est une raison bidon. J'ai peur de ce que mes parents pourraient te faire pour la simple raison que tu n'es pas de sang pure…

Ohh Sirius… Je fondis en larme.

Ne pleure pas mon amour…

Je suis………. Dé….dé…..solé….. p….oouurrr… mes……sar…cassss….mmeee…. et p..oour a… avoir d….douté de ttto…..ton aaaammm……ourrr…. J'avais de la misère a respiré car j'étais agitée de violents sanglots…

Mon amour, calme toi, je suis là et je ne t'en veux pas du tout… C'est toi qui devrais m'en vouloir…

Je respirai un bon coup pour me calmer et j'embrassai l'homme de ma vie…

Je t'aime Sirius…

Moi aussi Fay, moi aussi je t'aime.

Et il m'embrassa. J'avais des frisson partout tellement l'émotion était intense. Il s'allongea sur moi pour prolonger nos baisé…


End file.
